


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: CJMatters, M/M, Making Love, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Word Prompt Obidei: Hope
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	Hope

We'd just gotten away, and I could feel your rage boiling off of you like a hot fire, and I turned, ready for you to come at me. I didn't expect you to grab me so fast, and push me up against a platform.

Your hands grabbed my hips and I felt like I was on fire, the rough texture of your skin and the tight grip as you kissed me like you'd never feel me next to you again. The grind of our hips together made my eyes roll back and I nearly lost myself in you, before bringing myself back, "Tobi." I demanded.

You stopped, and I could feel how lost you felt. Your hands cupped my face and I felt the hot tears against my cheek as you leaned to kiss my jawline, stilling like a statue. You breathed out, "Don't you dare ever leave me."

I shivered, and took your fingers and kissed them, "I wouldn't dream of that, darling." I said softly, and your lips met mine with a freshness I hadn't expected. You'd been bitter edges and sharp tongue only seconds ago. As you worked down my neck, your hands cupped my thighs like I was made of gold, greedily holding every inch of my body. I wrapped my arms around your neck loosely and tilted my head, breathing out softly. I could taste blood in my mouth after that battle still.

You gently lowered me to the ground, and I felt like your skin could fuse to mine forever for all I cared. My cloak was pulled from my body and I felt the tickle of the fabric on my side of my face as your kisses went down my chest, and I squirmed, breathing heavily, gripping your hair. "T-Tobi…" I murmured.

Your eyes raised to me, "What do you want to do with me?" Your voice felt like velvet and hell and raw power, and I nearly wanted to beg for you to own me completely. I always felt so powerless with you, and I loved it. Handing over power to you was a relief and I didn't have to think for once in my life. I didn't have to do all the work.

I sighed, "I want to make you know I love you, and if it's my body that proves it, I'd give it to you a billion times. I want you to know I want to stay." I said, interlacing our fingers.

Your hands raised to my face cupping it slowly, studying me, and you kissed me like I was the first breath of oxygen you'd had in years. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Slowly, you brought me into your arms, holding me like a doll, stroking my spine slowly. I couldn't move, only focused on your face and the way you watched me with the red sea moon that was your eye. Your lips parted and I studied your dry peeling lips, the way your scars shaped around your face, and the beautifulness that was my lover.

"Deidara, after everything is done, I want to make you mine forever." You said in a voice that made me want to curl up inside your heart and find what had made you- who I thought originally were such a cold hearted man into the man I fell in love with.

I grabbed your hands in mine and nodded, "Forever." I searched your eyes for any hint of lying or misdeed, and nodded, "When it's done, I'll love you for the rest of my life, until the day I die." I said quietly.

You began to weep, and in the middle of nothingness, grew something.

Our Only Hope.


End file.
